Soft
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Arakita smiled, just a bit, and tried to shimmy closer. Shinkai shifted behind him, and within a few moments, Arakita found himself comfortably situated with his head in Shinkai's lap. Ahh yes, first place…


**Soft**

* * *

He hadn't planned this. It was a beautiful day, the nicest one they'd had yet this spring. And really, who on earth would choose starting their homework early on a day like today, when they could be riding a bike instead?

Arakita knew he wasn't technically allowed here, but what were all those old men gonna do? Chase him away with their golf clubs? The Country Club was a big one. A large golf course with a big lake smack-dab in the middle. Giant cottonwood and birch trees dotted around the lake-edge, of which used to be a quarry. Swimming was prohibited, for the lake dropped off hardly five feet from the shore, and no one knew exactly how deep it really was.

All the same, Arakita got off his bicycle and walked it through the still-brown grass, leaning it on its kickstand near a cottonwood a few feet from the shore. The lakes normal shoreline was underwater from the recent ice melt, so today the water ended where the ground dropped off from previous water erosion.

There were two cottonwoods standing right on that verge over the water. They had been growing close together for years, resulting in their roots twinning together above ground, forming a crude bench that, for now, was suspended over shallow water.

Hardly anyone knew it, but this place, nestled between two giants and hovering over the water, was easily Arakita's second favorite place to be. Now as for first place…

Arakita walked over and sat down along the roots, letting his feet hang down. There was a breeze causing small waves across the surface of the water, and the tiny waves lapped at the very bottom of Arakita's shoes. Arakita felt every tiny movement the water made against his soles, and it wasn't long before he leaned back, resting his head on one of his hands and looking up at the clear blue sky through the leafless branches he was surrounded by.

With the water quietly splashing, and an abandoned fishing lure tinkling like a tiny bell from the tree it was caught in, it wasn't long before Arakita's eyelids began to droop.

Even dozing in the sun, Arakita had been aware of a multitude of people passing by, both on foot and on bicycles. At one point, he heard a bicycle coast to a stop near him, but he was far too comfortable to be bothered to move, so he didn't even crack an eyelid to see who it was. Besides, some small part of his brain said he didn't even need to.

Soft footfalls approached him, followed by the quiet noise of someone sitting down. Then there were gentle fingers carding through his hair, and Shinkai whispering, "Yasutomo…" quiet as a mouse, from somewhere near his forehead.

Arakita hummed quietly in acknowledgment, and Shinkai leaned in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Arakita smiled, just a bit, and tried to shimmy closer.

Shinkai shifted behind him, and within a few moments, Arakita found himself comfortably situated with his head in Shinkai's lap. Ahh yes, first place…

He smiled a bit bigger when Shinkai leaned down to press an upside-down kiss to his lips, soft as a feather. Arakita sighed softly onto Shinkai's lips, reaching a hand up to slide into Shinkai's soft, red waves.

Everything about Shinkai, really, was soft. His eyes, his hair, the thighs Arakita's head were currently occupying. And, although he would never admit it aloud, resting between Shinkai's legs with his face pressed to the redhead's warm, plush tummy was extremely high on Arakita's list of favorite things to do. Even Shinkai's personality was one of the softest Arakita had ever encountered.

And, with the breeze ruffling Shinkai's hair just the slightest bit, and the sun shining behind his head, Arakita thought he couldn't possibly look any softer.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Sooo...I've been suffering from writers block since forever and apparently ShinAra is the cure? Not that I'm even complaining. Welp. Watched Yowapeda. Fell in love with it. Got a major soft spot (haha arent I funny) for Arakita and Shinkai (especially Shinkai) and I need more fics of them just doing cute things. I dont need sexy times all I need is ShinAra cuddles and I am clappy as a ham TT_TT **

Yowapeda (c) Watanabe Wataru

writing (c) MarluxiaSutcliff116


End file.
